You're a Plumber
"All Star Smash Mouth Parody - Mario You're A Plumber - Stupid Mario Brothers All Star Smash Mouth" is, as the name states, a parody of the song "All Star" by Smash Mouth. Description Trashiest fucking piece of garbage I have seen Overview Synopsis Coming soon! Lyrics Some Goomba once told me King Koopa's gonna own me '' ''My plunger's still locked up in the woodshed '' ''I was feeling kind of down 'til my brother came around '' ''With that cool looking "L" on his forehead Well, he said, "Hey brother, we still got each other '' ''Bowser's just a jerk who's never had a mother '' ''I know your plunger's locked up in that shack, '' ''So we’ll knock down the door and get it back! Take up the stand and follow me, '' ''Ash just called and he needs a buddy. '' ''His toilet is clogged up again, '' ''And we should go help out our friend. Hey now, you're a plumber! Get your plunger, go plunge! '' ''Hey now, you're a rocker, get your guitar, go grunge! '' ''Bowser's stinky and old! '' ''Only superstars get the gold!! Ash said, "Mario. It was my Charmander. '' ''He was taking a crap until he fell down there. '' ''Now I'm really afraid he's a goner. '' ''Can't you help me out, since you are a plumber?" I said, "Ash, this is really lame. '' ''Pokémon can never be potty trained. '' ''Next time, Charmander has to take a dump, '' ''make him do it outside, you stupid chump." Hey now, you're a plumber! Get your plunger, go plunge! '' ''Hey now, you're a rocker, get your guitar, go grunge! '' ''Bowser's stinky and old! '' ''Only superstars get the gold!! (Stinky and old) '' ''Whoa-whoa, wa-hoo! Wa-hoo! '' ''(Stinky and old) '' ''Wwwwwwwwwwa-hoo! (Stinky and old) Mom, Mamma Mia! (That smells pretty bad) Mamma Mia! Wa-hoo! Wa-hoo! Hey now, you're a plumber! Get your plunger, go plunge! '' ''Hey now, you're a rocker, get your guitar, go grunge! '' ''Bowser's stinky and old! '' ''Only superstars Wario came in and said, "Now things can begin! '' ''I've got a plunger and I know how to use it." '' ''I said, "What? You can't do that. I can plunge it just by myself." '' ''Man, this song's really not in my range... Well, we kept on plungin' and it was not budgin' '' ''Ash played his flute and we kept on grudgin' '' ''Didn't make sense to do this for free '' ''So we asked Ash, "Hey, where is our fee?" And his excuse was he was broke '' ''Cause he just lost a bet with Gary Oak ' Well I said, " I guess we'll go." (Go!) '' ''"See you never, ya cheap psycho." Hey now, you're a plumber! Get your plunger, go plunge! '' ''Hey now, you're a rocker, get your guitar, go grunge! '' ''Bowser's stinky and old! '' ''Only superstars get the gold! Bowser's stinky and old! '' ''Only superstars get the gold! Appearances Characters * Mario * Luigi * Wario * Ash Ketchum * Bowser * Charmander Locations * The Abandoned Shed * Ash's House * The Battlefield Production Notes Series Continuity Coming soon! Character Revelations Coming soon! Soundtrack Coming soon! Trivia * This song is a parody of Smash Mouth's "All Star." * The snow seen in the music video was real. * Some of the scenes in the music video were from the episode "It came from Ash's Toilet." * According to Muller, he wrote the first half of the song, only to be struck with writers block, resulting in him sending it to Alvarez, who proceeded to finish it. Goofs Coming soon! External links * # http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5FJ0_ZeKPUE Category:Songs Category:Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms